The Legend of Zelda: The World's Hero
by Pen-Given-Ink
Summary: The title is subject to change, dunno if I want to keep it. I've redone this story, hope you enjoy! I've rated it M, due to the beginning of the story, and for later on.


**The Legend of Zelda: World's Hero**

_Cartridge One: Child of Destiny_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do NOT own The Legend of Zelda in any way, shape, or form. The only thing I own are the original characters and the storyline. I just wanted to let everyone know this is a rewrite of my original story, it was wrote so long ago, it was embarassing me how poorly it was written. I have changed a lot of things. I hope that you enjoy it. Thank you.

_**October 31, 1985**_

_**Purell, Texas**_

_**Midnight**_

The weather was vicious that night, the rain was as cold as ice, pricking skin as it fell. It was as if the heavens themselves opened up and were crying for her. She'd always dispised this town of Purell, Texas, and its inhabitants. They always thought the worse about her, and never even gave her the hint of doubt. If something went wrong, it was her fault and no one elses. They were cruel people. At least the ones that she knew of.

She stumbled along the cement path in this horrific weather. She protectivly clapsed her hands around her very bulging belly. She was only seventeen, and that night her parents had kicked her out. She had hid her pregnancy so well by saying and showing that she was getting simply fat. And her eating more for the baby, helped show it. Until that night. Her mother had barged into her room while she was changing, and it was very obvious that she was pregnant. She had expected to be kicked out if they ever found out, that's why she had hid it. She knew they hatered her, but she had never discovered why, all she knew is that they never had loved her, not even once. Not even the baby's father loved her.

When she had told him that she was pregnant, he had laughed and had shook his head saying. "You dumb girl. It's your problem. Don't tell me you actually believed me when I said I loved you." And laughed all the more kicking her out of his home.

She stumbled again this time falling to her knees, she winced in pain and got back up, her clothes clinging wetly to her body. She brushed her wet blue streaked blonde hair out of her face, her tears making her face itch a little. She let out a harsh sob in this horrific night, no one hearing. No one aring. She trembled not only from immense emotional pain, but the physical pain from her pregnancy and the pricking of the rain.

She stumbled yet again, but this time she caught herself and moaned in pain, feeling rather than seeing the warmth pour from between her legs. Oh gods. Her water broke. She then collapsed to her knees onto the hard cement and screamed as the contractions suddenly ripped painfully through her young body.

She carefuly laid down on her back, her flowery blue knee-length maternity dress bunching uncomfortabely at her waist. She screamed again into the fury of the night as contraction after contraction hit her. Her parents abused her, the baby's father used her. She had no one. No one but this baby, and even then she had this nasty feeling that here in this storm, she was going to die giving birth to her child.

She winced in pain and moaned her hands protectivly closing around her contracting belly, her knees rose, her feet dug into the ground trying to bare the pain of it all. Breating heavily she closed her eyes tightly and whimpered, the pain almost unbearable. She panted and slowly opened her eyes gazing into the storms darkness, stiffening as pain tore through her helpless body.

As she trembled blood pooled from between her legs and onto the cement, being washed away by the pouring rain. Suddenly the young woman screamed, giving a great push, a baby's howl combined with it's mothers soon after.

She felt totally drained, but she knew if she continued to lay there she would died and her baby wouldn't get any help. With what remaind of all her strength she disconnected everything that needed to be as carefully as she could and ripped the fabric of her dress making a make-shift blanket, the best she could do.

She turned her complete attention to the baby then. A boy. With a sprinkling of blonde hair. Her hair. The baby let out another loud wail amongst his crying and she picked him up and gently wrapped her torn dress around him. As she weakly stood she pushed her bloodied slip down, and inhailed sharply at the weakness of her body.

It hurt just to breathe. She stumbled along the road holding tightly to her precious boy. She had to find him a home, and quickly before she faded away into nothingness. Tears filled her eyes and slid down her cheeks mixing in the rain, a sob choked in her throat, she had wanted so very much to be there to watch him grow, but she knew with all her heart that it was impossible.

Her precious boy was so tiny, but his lungs were very loud, which made her smile among the tears, pain, and darkness. She already loved him so very much. She moaned in pain and stumbled across the road to the other side where she could barely make out a row of houses, one having barely visible lights on in the back of it.

The baby cried all the more and her body grew incredibly weaker as she stumbled along to the house with the lights, the house of destiny where her baby boy, the boy of the prophecy, would be raised until it was time for him to claim his amazing birthright and destiny.

She tripped, almost falling, her poor body almost pressed beyond its limits. Finally reaching her destination, the tears came faster and harder. "My precious boy, I love you." She whispered pressing a kiss to his small forehead.

She laid her son upon the doorstep and frantically pressed the doorbell until she saw lights appear in the front of the house, then she took off behind one of the bushes to wait. She watched as the door opened and a small dwarfish man appeared, he almost shut the door when he didn't see anyone until he looked down and saw the baby squalling.

"CLAIRE! There's a baby on our door step! Get some towels and a blanket!" He bent down and picked her son up. "Oh Gods, Claire! He's a new born! call a doctor as well!" She watched as he shut the door and smiled through her tears. "Goodbye, my baby." She took off with the last of her strength, a sad smile upon her face.

**October 31, 1985**

**Fred & Claire St. Kokiri's Home, Purell, Texas**

**12:51 A.M.**

Claire smiled down at the newborn. They had been waiting a very long time for him to show up, a very long time.

"Oh Fred. He's finally here. We've been waiting so long. We have to make sure we get to keep him." Claire said.

"I know. We'll contact "him" for help. He is the Child of Destiny, of Prophecy. We must protect him until he's ready, until it's time." Fred replied.

The baby slept peacefully on the floor surrounded by pillows, wrapped in an old blanket.

"He'll have to go see that Doctor tomorrow, after we set up the paperwork. Not to mention we'll have to go baby shopping, seeing as we weren't prepaired for this. Never in a million years would I thought it would have happened this way. I thought we'd find him later in his life. This is.. unique." Fred said. They had decided to wait on calling the doctors until after they visited their "friend" to forge paper work for the baby since he was a newborn, this way, he'll be legal, and already adopted.

"Link" Claire said. "Will be his name, just like the heroes of past."

"He's just so cute." Fred said and smiled. "The World's Hero.."

**October 31, 1985**

**Purell, Texas**

**11:27 A.M.**

The next morning after the storm left, the sun returned, burning brightly.

At this time the body of a young teenager was found near a grocery store. She had bled to death without any medical care. No one really cared, life resumed as normal, and when told of their daughters death the parents totally denied she ever even existed.

And just like that a hero was born.

But at that moment he was just a small baby, totally unaware of the things to come. The world was currently at peace but the great evil was stirring.

A great old tree that had long ago been forgotten by mortal man, had awakened from it's deep slumber once more. It spoke to a small fairy named Nai and said it was almost time, in less than a century he would send her out into the world to find the chosen hero reincarnated throughout time, but for now to keep her eyes open. To be it's eyes, and to keep a look out for the growing evil, and so, it told her of the chosen one. The Hero Of The World.


End file.
